


baby, pull me closer

by Polaris (zekewastaken)



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Short & Sweet, because i'm feeling soft today, lia cries but it's not anything angsty, purely fluff i swear, rated T for (small) mentions of violence and gore, they're just two or three sentences max tbh, yeji is chill with horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/Polaris
Summary: After watching a horror movie late at night, Yeji wakes up to Lia having a nightmare and tries to comfort her.—“I’m sorry...”"For what?"“Waking you up because of my nightmares. It was really petty of me—”“Woah, woah. Hey, none of that. Being scared is normal, it’s valid. And listen, it’s mostly my fault you got them anyway. I made you watch that crappy movie in the first place.”
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	baby, pull me closer

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written stuff in awhile 'cuz I've been catching up on the books I haven't read since December.  
> (Btw, I never really watched Silent Hill. Just little snippets, and the rest I got from the Wikipedia page. I'm too much of a pussy TT)
> 
> As usual, excuse any errors/repetitions you may find.

So maybe watching a horror movie this late into the night isn’t the best idea Yeji has ever made.

That said, she didn’t seem particularly disturbed or unsettled by the sight of Pyramid Head skinning a woman alive with his bare hands. Stripping off the external layer like he was just peeling an orange before chucking the bloodied mass at the two other protagonists. Red splattered across the camera, yet she remained straight-faced and still at the gore displayed on-screen.

_Man, this movie looks cheesy._

Unfortunately, Lia didn’t share the same thought as Yeji. While the leader was mostly bored throughout the movie, her girlfriend looked absolutely petrified at the horrifying displays of murder and torture she’s witnessing before her virgin eyes. The color having drained from her face as she hid it in the crook of Yeji’s neck.

The screams made her glance up every now and then. Only to regret it immediately once she saw the disfigured monsters that dominated the Silent Hill dimension. Her hands would grip Yeji’s arm tightly, her fingers digging into the porcelain skin as she braced her nerves for the jumpscares.

Yeji would peek at the frightened girl at these times. Feeling the slight tremble of the body against her as Lia sought the older girl for comfort, for reassurance from the nightmarish events unfolding when the movie neared its climax. She can’t say she’s not amused by how Lia would try to keep a nonchalant façade, despite her quivering form and her terror-stricken eyes.

In a way, it was rather cute—if you looked past the fact that she was genuinely _terrified._

_Or maybe I’m just secretly a sadist._ Yeji chuckled to herself. Not that Lia would’ve noticed, since her ears were blocked by the unnerving ambience of the film.

It’s when Christabella burns Cybil to death, that Yeji decides to pause it. Seeing how Lia had all but crawled into her lap and was practically squishing her against the couch. As if trying to fuse with her based on how she’s gradually pressing her smaller form to Yeji’s front. Her head tucked under the leader’s chin while she smooshed her face against her throat.

The immediate silence forced Lia to withdraw as she peered hesitantly over her shoulder, then stared up at Yeji with confusion written across her doll-like features.

“You were scared, weren’t you?” Teased Yeji as she gave her scaredy-cat girlfriend a wry smile.

Lia huffed, pretending like she didn’t just yelp almost thirty seconds ago during the cult scene. “N-No, I wasn’t…” She weakly protests while avoiding her gaze. _Ah, this adorable liar._

“Yes, you were.” Yeji insists with a cocked brow. “It was so obvious.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t.”

“Yes.”

“No.

“Yes.”

“No—”

“Jisu.”

Lia went silent at the sudden use of her Korean name. Yeji doesn’t often call her by it, save for the times she’s being serious and needs her utmost attention.

The brunette sighed. “Okay, yeah. A little.” She says meekly, fiddling with her hands as her cheeks colored slightly in embarrassment. “I thought I’d be able to handle it, but… I guess not.”

The pout adorning her face has Yeji giggling, and she leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Lia’s lips. “Sorry for dragging you into this. Chaeryeong said it was scary, so I thought I’d give it a try. Didn’t like it much, but Pyramid Head was pretty cool.”

Lia gaped at her. “He literally ripped off Anna’s skin. With his hands, Yeji. His _hands.”_

“Exactly!” Yeji beamed, and she just rolled her eyes in fond exasperation while smiling at the leader’s odd wonderment of the movie’s star antagonist.

“Alright, you weirdo.” Lia quipped before glancing at the clock hanging over the wall. _1:04 AM._ “We should sleep now. The girls have plans of going out later, and I don’t want to wake up all cranky just because you kept me up late.”

Yeji laughed. “Yes, ma’am.”

She then patted Lia’s thigh. A signal for her to climb off her lap so she could stand up and stretch her arms.

_I should’ve just popped in Hereditary, or Insidious._ Yeji muses, still disappointed by the lackluster movie they had watched. _Maybe Orphan even._

A hand abruptly slides into her own, clenching around her long fingers as she turned her head. Locking her puzzled, brown eyes with Lia’s anxious, black ones.

“Jagi, what’re you doing?” She asked, feeling another hand come up to grasp her shirt sleeve.

Lia blinks innocently. “Joining you to bed, obviously.”

“But you have your own room. With Yuna.”

“Well, she snores sometimes and I’d like my beauty sleep.” The shorter girl tries to reason. “Besides, Ryujin’s there with her. I might disturb them.”

“Chaeryeong’s then?”

At this, Lia groaned. “That girl moves in her sleep and she might kick me off the bed. Goodness, Yeji. Do you really not want me to stay with you tonight?”

Yeji widened her eyes in disbelief. “O-Of course, I do!” She stammered. “It’s just—you don’t normally do that… unless you’re scared, or you need comfort.”

Lia blushed, and the leader knew she found her answer.

“You’re still afraid, aren’t you?”

A pointed glare was directed towards her. “Zip it, Hwang. I can already hear you laughing in my head.”

Yeji grinned. “Aw, sweetie. Come here~” She says while spreading her arms open for a hug.

“Don’t you dare touch me—Yah, let me go! I’m not a baby!”

“Oh, but you are to me~!”

_“Hwang Yeji!”_

* * *

They’re inside her room a minute later. Having stopped along the way since Yeji wanted to use the bathroom, and Lia all but camped outside to wait for her. She wasn’t keen on going ahead without her girlfriend, and would rather sit on the floor like an obedient puppy while the former did her business.

“You seriously just sat there instead of heading to bed already?” Yeji had asked once she stepped out, surprised to find Lia by the door.

“Is this how you thank someone who willingly waits for you?” The brunette demanded with hands on her hips.

“No, but—”

“Where’s my _thank you,_ Yeji? Hm?”

“I… Ugh, whatever. Thanks, _babe.”_

“I don’t like your sarcasm, but I’ll take it.”

“… You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

A peck on the cheek. “And yet, you still love me.”

“I do.” Came the smooth response back.

As they laid together on the large bed, Lia huddled up to Yeji and draped an arm across her waist. Slotting her head back in its rightful place under Yeji’s chin while tangling their legs beneath the blanket draped over them. Like a protective shield against the imaginary monsters that might be lurking in the dark corners of the room.

“You sure you don’t want me to keep the lights on?” Yeji questioned again, her warm breath fanning across Lia’s scalp as she played with the chestnut strands between her fingertips.

Lia shook her head. Which consequentially let her lips brush along Yeji’s throat from the action, and she shivered at the pleasant touch.

“I’m good, thanks.” Murmured Lia against her skin, before she pulled away slightly to look at the taller girl with hopeful eyes. “Can I get a goodnight kiss though?”

Yeji laughs. Light and gentle as her eyes curved into little crescents. “Of course.”

Lia inches herself upwards a bit so they could press their lips together. The contact soft, and the movements slow as they tenderly moved in sync. Lingering for a few seconds until she retracts with a happy, pleased expression that Yeji mirrors.

Satisfied, the couple bid each other goodnight and settle back for their well-deserved rest.

* * *

A few hours into their slumber, Yeji awoke at the feeling of movement in her arms. Seeing that she had ended up spooning Lia some time in their sleep, which restricted her view of the brunette’s face as faint whimpers filled the silence of the room.

_Nightmare._

Yeji furrowed her brows, worried. She instantly knew what’s going on then, but chose to stay quiet at first. Tightening her embrace to make Lia feel her presence.

When she noticed that her girlfriend was still shaking, she carefully turned her around to get a better look. Waking up Lia in the process as they faced each other once more, and Yeji felt a small pang in her chest at the teary eyes staring back at her. Those timid, brown pools trembling as the moonlight reflected against them.

“Y-Yeji…” Was all Lia could utter, breathless, before she surged forward. Burying her face into Yeji’s chest as she cried. Her sobs going muffled against the leader’s shirt and making the spot damp with her bout of tears.

“Shhh, it’s okay…” Yeji whispered over her head, peppering kisses on it while stroking Lia’s back. Trying to soothe her in the best way she can. “I’m here now, it’s okay… Nothing can hurt you…”

Her repeated ministrations worked as Lia began to calm down. The cries dwindling down to muted sniffles, and the tears slowing down into steady drops. The tremors were still there, however, so Yeji continued to hold her, whispering reassurances and kissing her head repeatedly.

It stays like this for a good ten minutes, until Lia fully relaxes in her arms. Listening to the gentle beating of her lover’s heart in her ear, like the constant ticks of a metronome grounding her to reality.

She was admittedly tired, but the nightmare rendered her unable to sleep. Even thinking about it just made her afraid.

“You wanna talk about it?” Yeji asked out of the blue. Her voice laden with a mix of drowsiness and concern.

Lia shook her head again. She’d rather not relive those gut-churning moments by narrating them herself. Thankfully, Yeji understood and just hugged her instead. Keeping Lia’s head against her chest as she snuggled closer to it.

“How about a drink? Milk? Water? I can even make you some tea, if you want.” She offered lightly, smiling when Lia nodded her head. Timid, yet eager. “Alright, let’s go.”

The trip to the kitchen was even more silent, with the brunette clinging onto her leader’s arm for emotional support. It’s only when they reach the dining table, did Lia detach herself (albeit reluctantly) so that Yeji can start boiling water for her tea.

A moment later, she sets down a steaming mug in front of her. Luckily, they still had a couple packets of chamomile tea left. Perfect for people having trouble falling asleep. “Here, drink up.”

Lia flashes her a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

She blows at her drink to cool it down before taking a few tentative sips of the scalding tea. Already feeling its effects as it alleviated the remaining tension in her body, and she slackened under the warm fuzziness it left in her system. She smiles at this, but then frowns shortly after when she saw Yeji. Sitting on the chair to her left with an arm propped up to support her head, which nodded off every once in a while as the latter tried to stay awake. Her eyes half-open and staring blankly at nowhere.

Guilt weaved its way into Lia’s conscience, silently berating her for interrupting Yeji’s sleep with her own, childish nightmares.

“I’m sorry...”

Yeji perks up at this, and she cants her head to one side. Confused as to why Lia would be apologizing. “For what?” She asks, seemingly wide-awake now as she stares at the shorter girl.

“Waking you up because of my nightmares.” Dainty fingers curled around the mug’s handle. “It was really petty of me—”

“Woah, woah. Hey, none of that.” Yeji interrupts with a comical wave of her hands, as if trying to erase the mere thought itself. “Being scared is normal, it’s valid. And listen, it’s mostly my fault you got them anyway. I made you watch that crappy movie in the first place.”

Lia begged to differ, but she simply wasn’t having it.

“Jisu, really.”

Yeji grasped her free hand into her own and laced their fingers together. Like two puzzles pieces that fit snugly in place.

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m just glad you’re okay now, and that’s all that really matters to me.”

The earnest tone in her voice, coupled with her soft, loving gaze, sent a different kind of warmth that blanketed Lia in a sense of comfort and security. Her chest overflowing with all sorts of emotions as she hadn’t expected such an… honest, yet sincere reply. Though that’s expected when you’re dating someone like Hwang Yeji.

Lia thanks her sweet girlfriend for what could possibly be the nth time that night, scooting closer so that she could kiss the taller girl on the lips. A sign of appreciation, and a silent _“I love you”_ for caring about her.

When she withdraws, Yeji is beaming at her. Donning her adorable eye-smile that has Lia swooning instantly.

“Say, jagi… You up for some cartoons tonight?”

* * *

Seven episodes in, and Lia finds herself enjoying the strange domesticity of watching three bears living through their daily lives like normal humans would. It’s a shame that Netflix only has one season of We Bare Bears up on the site, since the show was actually pretty good. (As random of a plot as it is.)

_Where do these guys even get their money?_ She’d wonder every time. Seeing how neither of the brothers are working, but can easily pay off Grizz’s absurd burrito orders.

Maybe there’s a wildlife trust fund going around…

She lifts her head up from where it was resting on Yeji’s shoulder to ask for her opinion—only to find the girl already fast asleep beside her. Mouth parted slightly, and her arm still loosely draped around Lia’s waist. Snoring away soundly as the brunette observes her with fond eyes, which traced every feature of Yeji’s face and memorized it in her head.

_How can someone look so beautiful, even when they’re just sleeping?_

The enigma that is Hwang Yeji never fails to amaze Lia in these candid moments.

Her gaze travels from those sharp, feline eyes that can be so intimidating, yet oh, so gentle and full of affection. To that prominent jawline accentuating her side profile and her catlike charms, before drifting towards her plush, rosy lips that looked soft to the touch.

(Unknowingly, Lia moistens her own pair with a tongue. Feeling the sudden urge to kiss Yeji then and there, even if she’s not awake to return it.)

The more Lia studies her, the more she begins to appreciate everything the leader has done for her tonight. Tolerating her silly fears, showering her with kisses while cuddling her, making her tea to help her relax and sleep better, then finally staying up late for another hour to watch cartoons until she grew tired. Yeji did her best to stay awake earlier, but Lia couldn’t blame her for dozing off eventually. And besides, she deserves to rest.

Without wasting another second, Lia dives in for a kiss. Pouring out her gratitude into the act as she lingered there, savoring the velvety softness of Yeji’s lips against hers before pulling back and pecking the underside of her jaw.

“I love you so much…” She whispered against her skin, laying her head down on Yeji’s shoulder as she closed her eyes. Ready to join her girlfriend in a pleasant slumber, now that her nightmares seemed to have disappeared.

As Lia drifts off to sleep, she vaguely discerns the movement of Yeji’s arm on her waist. Holding her close as the sound of the TV faded in the background, and the subtle pressure on the top of her head as Yeji moved to kiss her goodnight.

The following morning, their members come out and find the couple in the living room. We Bare Bears on their nth replay, and the two still peacefully asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
